1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a valet or garment carrier bag for carrying such garments as suits, dresses, etc., and in particular to a novel multi-compartment bag having a plurality of pockets on an inside flap, along the sidewalls, and on an inside wall of the bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Foldable garment bags of varying constructional features including a central chamber have been provided with emphasis on the details thereof which relate to suspending and carrying full length garments such as coats, suits, dresses, and the like basically in a central chamber. Such garment bags are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,839,167; 2,841,257; 3,273,678; 3,512,621; 3,612,232; and 4,030,768.
Other foldable garment bags have been provided with emphasis on a particular design consisting of an attachable pouch and a plurality of pockets on both the front and rear walls thereof as exemplified in U.S. Pat. De. No. 267,677.
In addition, some foldable garment bags are designed such as to contain zippered pockets on the outer front walls, such as exemplified in the above U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,167.